Hello, Old Friend
by 221acciotardis
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. John is returning to Afghanistan, and a face from the past is the last thing he expects..
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock!" John awoke from his sleep. His nightmares were getting worse again. It was always the same one: the day his best friend had died.

* * *

John Watson was back in Afghanistan, for civilian life would not go well for him again. He had though that he was settled; a job, a secure place to live, and friends who he liked. But then Sherlock was gone, and John felt as though London was not home for him anymore. Before he left, he travelled to see Harry and explained to her why he was leaving. She was upset, of course, but accepted that it was his decision, and wished him well. Mrs Hudson was slightly harder for him to talk to, for she cared for him, trying to make him feel better, and also had been letting him remain at Baker Street.

He called her over for tea, and told her how he wanted to return to the Arm; how London didn't feel right for him; how he longed for the action again. For days, she smiled weaker when she saw him, spoke to him less, in a different voice, seeing if she could subtly get him to change his mind.

John went to army recruitment days, and spoke to old friends about re-joining, and where they were all serving. They asked him questions too, mainly about his civilian life, and why he was returning, and his answers were usually vague: Life is well, but he feels as though he needs something more to do. He rarely would hang around for long, preferring to return home to Baker Street, where he lived alone.

Training began again, starting off by increasing the lengths of his daily walks, then basic gym, ever increasing the work. He started feeling better about himself, as though he finally had a purpose. His official army training would begin soon, and wanted to be as prepared as possible. 'Two months until I get to leave' he would repeat in his head, encouraging himself on.

When it came to his departure, only close friends were the main priority to say goodbye to, Mrs Hudson, Molly and Lestrade saw him off. Goodbyes were brief, John not wanting to become too guilty for leaving. He wished them well, then boarded his flight to Afghanistan, choosing a window seat so he could see London one last time: for he was not planning on coming back


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock's POV**

* * *

He had done it: fooled the world into thinking that he was dead. It worried him though, for he had not expected John to react the way he did; so much sentiment. Weren't soldiers meant to be strong? John was looking desperate. Sherlock didn't fully abandon John though; Mycroft showed that he can actually be occasionally useful by providing footage of him, just to show that he was alive and well.

Sherlock was working more and more with Mycroft, to his dissatisfaction; for he was one of only a handful of people who knew he was actually alive. They constantly worked, if not hacking security they were investigating potential 'problem' suspects. They had recently found a strong lead on an ex-naval officer currently hiding in Russia, who showed signs of plotting murder with three other men.

Sherlock was missing John. Mycroft was company, yes, but John was just… _better. _John didn't talk as much, and when he did talk, less frequently was it that he was going to yell at Sherlock for being stupid, or not doing something. Mycroft was difficult and boring to read, and what he could read off him rarely ever changed. He was well accustomed to hiding things from people, this Sherlock knew well, for he had mainly learnt the basics of deduction of him.

John seemed to be improving; he looked healthier, went out more. Sherlock's contacts told him that he seemed to be more frequently attending meetings at army recruitment centres, but Sherlock told himself not to worry, John wouldn't go back. But would he? He always craved the action and adrenalin that came with running the streets of London, capturing 'enemies', of sort. Why would he want to return, when he has established a good life here? Mycroft seemed to be aware of this too, for he saw something which had changed in Sherlock, and seemed to be somewhat lessening the work on him.

One of Sherlock's network was able to provide them with a date which, to Sherlock's dread, was the date of which he was to go back to Afghanistan. This then caused him to show what emotion he had supressed over the past 14 months of being excluded from Johns life, and ended up hunched over on an office chair with his knees pulled up to curl around, with silent tears dripping down his face. He had not wanted, or indeed expected him to actually go! Mycroft watched him sadly, as he drained himself of colour. He had not expected this of his brother. Showing a slight fault through his perfected mask, maybe, but actual emotion?

After a while, Sherlock raised his head, bloodshot eyes protruding from beneath his mass of dark curly hair. He sniffed, swiped at a box of tissues, and holding it in his lap with his eyes fixed upon it, mumbled out a sentence.

"_I have to go to Afghanistan._"


End file.
